Chomper
The Chomper is a multi-use instant kill plant. Possible inspiration sources for the aesthetic and use of this plant include Audrey II, the carnivorous, man-eating plant from Little Shop of Horrors, the Venus Flytrap, and/or the Piranha Plantfrom Super Mario Bros. When this plant devours a zombie it takes a little while for it to finish chewing and swallowing it. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Chomper ' Chompers can devour a zombie whole, but they are vulnerable while chewing. Damage: massive Range: very short Special: long delay between chomps Chomper almost got a gig doing stunts for The Little Shop of Horrors but it fell through when his agent demanded too much on the front end. Chomper's not resentful, though. He says it's just part of the business. Cost: 150 Recharge: fast Usage The Chomper can eat Zombies (other than a Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss) in one bite - even Zombonis and the Zombie Bobsled Team. It will spend exactly 42 seconds chewing its meal, during which time it is vulnerable and cannot eat another zombie. However, if a Pole Vaulting Zombie (or another Vaulting Zombie) jumps over a Chomper, it will not be able to eat it unless it is frozen. When confronted with a Gargantuar, if there are no other possible Zombies the Chomper can eat and it is not currently chewing, it will bite away at the Gargantuar and do small amounts of damage until it gets squished. Strategy Standard Levels The Chomper has a range of two squares in front of it, so it can eat a zombie on the other side of a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin. Like all massive-damage plants, it's best against tough zombies, or for when a zombie manages to get past your defenses. The Tree of Wisdom mentions that the Chomper and Wall-nut were roommates in college owing to the way that if a Wall-nut is placed directly in front of a Chomper, the Chomper could reach and swallow zombies just as they reach the Wall-nut. If you are trying to save space, plant a Pumpkin over the Chomper so that you do not need the extra space in front for a Wall-nut. ZomBoogie (I, Zombie level) Dancing Zombies are the most effective against the Chomper because they can continue to summon Backup Dancers. Just be sure to place the Dancing Zombie on the far right so that he will start summoning his Backup Dancers before he gets to the first row of plants, and to use a regular zombie first if there is a Chomper in the first column. When all else fails, use the regular Zombie to feed the Chomper, then eat it with another zombie. All your brainz r belong to us (I, Zombie level) There's no time limit on these puzzles, so plan your first moves carefully. There's usually only one lane with Chompers, so that's generally a good candidate for a Digger Zombie (remember - Chompers can't chomp behind themselves), but remember that there is almost always a Magnet-shroom close enough to steal the Digger Zombie's pick, so you may have to wait until you've earned enough Sun to afford a Bungee Zombie to get rid of the Magnet-shroom before you can send a Digger after the Chompers. Also, be warned: if a Chomper is in the leftmost column, it can eat any Digger Zombies that try to eat it. Level 5-5 (Roof) On Level 5-5 on the Roof, the Chomper is your only offensive plant here, but you also get Pumpkins, Cherry Bombs, and Flower Pots. It is best to put all of your frontwards Chompers in Pumpkins. Gallery Chomper.png|An Imp near a cardboard Chomper in I, Zombie Screenshot_05.gif|A Chomper eating a Zombie. Chomper seed packet.jpg|Chomper Seed Packet chomper.JPG|Imitater Chomper ChomperLoadingScreen.png|The Chomper, as seen in the loading screen artwork. Lil' Melon pult.jpg|Plants & Chomper in Zen Garden untitled.GIF|A Chomper opens its mouth Chomper Almanac .jpg|Chomper Almanac|link=youtube.com/user/barrcade999 110hz7t_th.gif|Animated Chomper 33eo0gg_th.gif|Chomper eating a zombie Rhr5ld th.gif|Chomper grabs zombie and eats (click for animation) ChomperSmall.jpg|Chomper waiting for zombie Half Full Zen Garden.png BestLayout2.jpg|Chompers in level 1-10 ChomperSmall.jpg|Chomper Chomper-PLush.jpg|The Chomper as a plushy toy. Nomnomnom.png|The Chomper in the Nom Nom Nom achievement File:Cardboard_Chomper.jpg|Cardboard Chomper Chomper-and-potato-concepts--590x316.jpg|Chomper and Potato Mine Concepts Chomper Seed.png|Another Chomper Seed Packet Trivia *No matter what type of zombie a Chomper eats, the arm hanging out of its mouth is a arm of a regular Zombie. *It takes exactly 42 seconds for a Chomper to finish chewing and swallow a Zombie. *The Chomper is the only plant on the wiki to have a royal purple name. *This and the Cob Cannon are the only two Instant Kills that are reusable. *If a Gargantuar smashes a Chomper, no matter whether it is eating a zombie or not, its flattened version will always have no zombies or arms, and will have an open mouth. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, the Chomper and the Wall-nut were roommates in college, which is supposedly why they work well together. *On the loading screen, you can see saliva dripping from the Chomper's teeth. **The Chomper resembles a Venus Flytrap, which secretes enzymes into its trap to digest insects, so this can just as easily be digestive fluid, which may explain why the Chomper takes time to chew its prey. **Chompers can't eat Gargantuars whole, but bite them instead and deal little damage. However, if a Chomper kills a Gargantuar, the Gargantuar will fall down as normal but the Chomper starts chewing with an arm hanging out of its mouth. ***It might be the Imp. ****However, this wouldn't make sense if the Imp has already been hurled by the Gargantuar. **The Chomper will do at least 3 normal damage to a Gargantuar. *It is unknown how a Chomper can tell if a zombie is in front of it due to the fact that they don't have eyes. ** Although they could have heightened auditory or olfactory senses, or they could sense vibrations. *If a Chomper is planted directly in front of a bobsled, it will eat the sled, and all four zombies in it, which can be extremely helpful in Bobsled Bonanza. It's unknown how the Chomper is able to do that while taking the same amount of time to chew and digest it as a regular zombie. *Strangely, the Chomper can also devour a zombie and its entire vehicle such as a Zomboni or a Catapult Zombie despite the vehicle parts being indigestible. **Perhaps the indigestible parts are excreted out. *The Chomper is the main part of the achievement "Nom Nom Nom". *According to the Plants vs. Zombies website, the Chomper costs 175 sun, while it really only costs 150. *The Chomper is the only plant that can kill a vehicle zombie without making them explode. *The Chomper is the plant with most teeth seen. **It is the only plant with pointed teeth. It is also the only plant that doesn't have eyes at all, and the only plant with a visible tongue. *The Chomper is the only instant kill plant that is rooted to the ground. *The Chomper is one of only four plants that have a name which doesn't involve plants or mushrooms, the others being the Spikerock, the Grave Buster, and the Gold Magnet. *The Chomper's Almanac entry states that it was going to be a movie star. Its explicit reference to the Little Shop of Horrors movie may be due to the fact that it resembles Audrey II, the carnivorous monster plant from that movie. **On the DS version, the Chomper's Almanac entry replaces "The Little Shop of Horrors" with "Hollywood." This may be because PopCap didn't have enough room on the screen for its full entry. *In addition to the aforementioned Audrey II, the Chomper's design bears a resemblance to the Piranha Plant in the Mario series. **The Chomper on the start-up screen for Plants vs. Zombies doesn't have spikes on the back of its head, making it look even more similar to a purple Piranha Plant. It is one of the plants shown at the loading screen, the others being Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and Cactus. **In the art cover of the Plants vs Zombies Original Soundtrack, Chomper is visible singing along with the Squash and Sun-shroom. This version has three spikes on its head, while the in-game Chomper has four. *It's rather easy to beat an ordinary Day, Pool or Roof level with only Chompers and (at the beginning) Potato Mines as offensive plants. Bungee Blitz (or 5-5) is also an example of a Chomper-leading level, but as the zombies don't need to walk across the roof in this level, it's a bit harder than regular levels. *The name "Chomper" was devised from the fact that it "chomps" zombies. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie (while it still has its pole) runs into a Chomper (not chewing), the Chomper will try to chomp the zombie, then the zombie vaults over the Chomper without being chomped. *In the PC Demo Version, when a Chomper eats a Zombie, you'll hear the noise when a Zombie eats a Plant, as well as the noise when a Chomper attempts to eat a Zombie. *A Chomper can eat a Tall-Nut Zombie whole, despite that Tall-Nut Zombies usually require 2 Instant-Kill Plants to kill them, also excluding Tangle Kelp. See Also *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Pumpkin *Plants Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Contact Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Day Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Short-Range Plants Category:Plants with 100-175 sun Category:Characters who are also plush